People Do Crazy Things When In Love
by Here'sToRightNow
Summary: This an interesting about Phil and Keely and how they fall in love. Way better than it sounds. Sorry I'm not good with summaries. Please read and review!


Hello it's me again. Most of you don't know that I do have another story called Beautiful Life. I ended the story with Phil and Keely sharing their first kiss. No, this is not a sequel. Also, I would like to thank Werewolf10 for being the only person to review Beautiful Life besides my sibling. Enjoy! Please read and review both of my stories!

People Do Crazy Things For Love 

**Keely's P.O.V/ Diary**

I'm Walking on Sunshine Whoa. 

_Everything is satisfactional!_

Ok, I know that it is weird that I have quotes from two different songs, but how else could I express how I feel. I mean everything truly is satisfactional. How could it not be if the guy who you've fallen head over heels for just asked you out? I'm he's cute, funny, and adorable. Not to mention smart. Ever since he walked into my algebra that one fateful day I can't stop thinking about him. Ever since he asked me out I've been trying to think when I first fell in love with him. Was it at the mayor's ball where I told him that I was jealous of him being with Alice Deluka? No, it wasn't then, think farther back Keel. YES! It was the first time I he took my hand in his, at Otto's Pink Pig. Where we shared our first dance together. Everything felt like it was meant to be. I guess that's what people mean about fate. One event happens that shapes the rest of your life. (A/N: I got the idea of fate by reading How To Disappear Completely And Never Be Found, awesome book totally recommend it.) Maybe fate made the Diffys crash here in 2005 and maybe fate caused Phil to walk into my algebra class right when all I really needed was a tutor and a true friend. Maybe I am going overboard, but think about it; we become friends when all we both really needed was a true friend. Maybe I'm not insane after all, this friendship could become something more. Which reminds me of a song I wrote for Phil, sorry I'm not going to rewrite it in my diary. Ever since the tomato stomping field trip and my first ride on a skyak I started writing the song. I owe so much to Phil, I mean because of him I left my clique and opened my eyes to people who aren't popular. Turns out some of them are pretty cute. G2G, Mom's calling me for dinner.

Love, Keels.

Phil's P.O.V./Journal And everything it felt so right You're the one I wanna hold 

I feel so excited yet stupid at the same time. I'm excited because the most beautiful girl ever just accepted me asking her if she wanted to go out on real date with me! I feel incredibly stupid because I just combined two lines from two different songs one that I wrote myself for Keely. The day flew by mostly because I was daydreaming about the beautiful girl I was going to go out with tomorrow. Halfway through English it dawned on me that this feeling for her didn't just happen today when I asked her out, it had been building for a long time now. I thought back to the first time we used the Giggle, how it felt like everything was meant to be, her cheek pressed against mine. Shivers went up and back down my spine many times. Could it be that tomorrow I was going out with a special type of girl who only comes once in your life? Oh gosh I hope I haven't dreamed this entire day. Ow! I guess I'm not dreaming. Man, pinching yourself really does hurt. Well, Mom's calling me for dinner, great another night of leftover Unification day meatloaf. I can't believe that Pim broke our other can of spray Uni-day meatloaf. Might as well eat it because Pim stole all the other spray cans.

Write more after my huge date, Phil.

Keely's P.O.V./ Diary 

OMG! YES YES, YES, AND YES! OK, so I didn't get a kiss, but still it was the most awesomest date that I have ever been on. Even though it was my first date I wouldn't have wanted to share it with any one but Phil. It wasn't that fancy, we went to a movie and after he put his arm around me I didn't care anymore about the movie. I know it sounds pathetic, but you wouldn't understand because the thing I feel right know is true love. People say true love only comes once in your life. It rocks for me because I already found my true love even though I'm only 14. Why am I always the only person who finds true love at a young age? I guess I'm lucky. The best part was he asked me out again. We said good-bye and then I walked in my house and then just collapsed out of excitement then I heard the door being knocked. I answered it and he asked me out again, this time a fancier place. I couldn't hold in my excitement, I hugged him. I love Phil soooo much, well it's late the movie lasted forever. Still working on my song!

Love lots, Keel!

Phil's P.O.V./ Journal 

That was the best date ever! Even though this my first date, I can't imagine anyone else past, present or future that could have outdone that experience besides Keely. I never realized that she is so great. As soon as I got home I finished my song, it is called Beautiful Soul. (A/N: If any of you read my profile you would be wondering why on Earth I put a Jesse McCartney in my story here's why: I don't mind his songs I just hate his voice. No offense to all you Jesse fans out there.) Ever since Keely and I met she gave the inspiration for the song. I haven't decided if I should sing it to her. The talent show is coming soon; maybe I should do it then. I can't really think about now. All I can think about is my date tomorrow with Keels! It would be horrible if we had to go back to the future. I really like 2005, even though only one person knows what I'm talking about when I talk about future stuff. I like it though, she told me it makes her feel special because she knows my biggest secret. My Mom for some weird reason is really into Keely and I going out together. It makes wonder if she has planned something this whole time. For example, before the Ladies Choice Dance she wanted a picture of Keely and me together. Anyway, going to go to bed.

Later, Phil.

Keely's P.O.V./Diary 

I'm not sure if tonight was good or bad. Actually, I take that back, it was awesome. So what if there were more bad things than good, but the one good thing canceled out all of the bad things. I'll start from the beginning; my Mom totally embarrassed me by showing Phil my baby pictures. Luckily after the fourth picture he said if we didn't leave we would lose our reservation. When we got to the restaurant it closed after mice infected all the food in the kitchen. The only other place in town was a pizza place that smelled like burnt pizza. Then, the waiter spilled the water on Phil. After we ate our pizza we went home. We were standing on my doorstep and Phil was apologizing for tonight. After he talked for at least a minute I place one of my fingers on his lips and told him tonight was perfect. Instead of letting him like I did when he made the movie saying he was sorry I kissed him. It was the best thing that happened to me ever since he came here and became my friend. Every night I hope that he will never go back to the future.

Love, Keely!

Phil's P.O.V./ Journal 

I don't know if tonight was better than the first day I met her. It was amazing. When I got home the whole night was killed. My parents said we were going home. I tried to act happy, but I couldn't. I knew that going back to the future meant leaving Keely. Tomorrow morning we're leaving. I don't have the heart to tell Keely. She'll hate me. I've got it! I'll leave my song, sure it won't be as great as me staying but it's all I can do.

Can't write anymore, Phil.

Keely's P.O.V./ Diary 

I can't believe he's going home I don't know if I'll see him again. I know I wrote in my earlier diaries, but because of him I don't have stage fright anymore and I don't hang out with only popular people anymore. The only thing I can think of giving him is my song called Something More. I'm finally finished it.

Love, Keely

Phil's P.O.V./ Journal 

I'm stuck here in 2121, and I've realized a lot of things. 1) Keely is the best girl a guy could have. 2) 2121 is horrible. 3) All my friends aren't as good as Keely. 4) Keely is an awesome songwriter. I can't believe I had to leave her. There is nothing more to write.

-Phil

**Barbara's P.O.V.**

"Phil are you okay," I asked as I entered his room

"Not really Mom," Phil said unhappily.

After a few moments Phil started to talk again, "Mom, remember how you said home is where the heart is and your true home is where you can find true love outside your family?"

"Yes honey, but I don't understand where is conversation is going."

"In 2005 is where I belong. I found true love. With Keely is where I belong. Even Pim likes 2005 because she can easily dominated the world because of her super brain" Phil said looking determined.

"You're right Phil. I did love living there in the old times," I said remembering the good times in 2005.

"Can we go back?"

"I think so," I said going to tell Lloyd that 2005 is our true home.

"Mom, wait. Thanks."

I smiled and went to go pack and shrink my things.

**Keely's P.O.V./ Diary**

As soon as I saw the huge flash of light I ran to Phil's house and there he was. Standing there with his goofy smile on his face. I wasn't even thinking I just ran up to him and kissed him and thanked him for the song. I told him how I sang, but it would be better if he sang it. I'm so happy I can't write anymore.

Love, Keels!

Author's note: Awww. The end. I hope you liked it. Please review. I really need reviews on what to do and what not to do!


End file.
